Dimmsdale Hospital
Dimmsdale Hospital is a medical treatment center in Dimmsdale where people, usually victims of Timmy's irresponsible wishes, are brought to be treated. Information The local town hospital has appeared in several different episodes, usually as just a background environment, although it was the location of some important events in the episodes, "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!" and "Lights Out". In the former episode, the hospital staff along with Vicky and Dr. Snipowitz terrorize Timmy, and the hospital is portrayed in a frightening manner. Vicky worked as a candy stripe nurse for a short while, and she did her best to make Timmy's visit as unpleasant as possible. The equally crazy medical staff rooms, full of giant scorpions, dangerous medical equipment and unsavory conditions, did not help Timmy's visit either. Description The hospital has an emergency room, which is usually frequented by Mr. Crocker, Mr. Turner, or Timmy after one of his wishes goes awry. There is also an operation room where Timmy was brought to have his tonsils removed. In some appearances, the hospital is several stories floors tall, while in "Open Wide and Say Aaagh!," it was only a floor or two tall. In "Lights Out", the exterior of the hospital is made of plated glass. Background Open Wide and Say Aaagh! Timmy was sent to his hospital from school after visiting the school nurse for a sore throat. Timmy ended up needing his tonsils removed. Mr. Turner also decided to get his gallbladder removed because he would get a free sandwich. While awaiting his operation, Timmy decides to use Cosmo and Wanda to cure his tonsillitis, but shortly after they poof into doctors, Vicky interrupts them, traps them in a wheelchair, and makes them crash in the hallway while she escaped with Timmy. While attempting to find Timmy again, Cosmo impresses the hospital staff by curing patients with his magic. He is taken to an operation studio, where he cures several more patients, including Mr. Crocker, whom promptly celebrates his becoming nimble again by jumping over a candle stick... and out of a window, hurting his back. Timmy managed to escape from Vicky by stealing the hospital bed remote from her, turning the bed into a robot which attacked Vicky. She calls the hospital staff to her aid, and several burly looking nurses attempt to subdue Timmy with straight jackets and giant needles. Timmy flees into a laser surgery room, where he fights with Vicky with laser guns for a moment, before tricking her into destroying the floor under her feet, causing her to fall into an operating room to be given a twerp-sectomy by Dr. Snipowitz. Timmy then finds Cosmo and Wanda in an operating demonstration room, where he is cured by Cosmo of his tonsillitis. After seeing what good Cosmo could do for the world, the doctors and nurses came to the conclusion that he would put them all out of business, and an angry mob of doctors chases Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda out of the hospital. "]] Lights Out The hospital also had a minor appearance after Timmy wished for a whole day of darkness in "Lights Out". After encountering Tootie in the dark, Timmy attempts to flee her, but runs into a brick wall she built, knocking himself out. He later awakens at the hospital, only to find out that Tootie revived him with CPR and was waiting for him at the hospital. After fleeing her again, Timmy runs into Cosmo and Wanda, who were beginning to turn into monsters due to the darkness wish (a made up story they were using to scare Timmy, who had earlier frightened Poof with a scary story that he was reading to him). Timmy encountered Mr. Crocker, who was promptly eaten by monster Cosmo and Wanda. Mr. and Mrs. Turner also visited the hospital after being attacked by Saber-Toothed Tigers With Night Vision, and were given bandages head to toe which made them resemble mummies. The mummified Turner parents and saber tooth tigers chased Timmy outside the hospital onto the roof, along with Tootie, just as the battery on his flashlight ran out. As they pounced on Timmy, he woke up screaming on his porch. Viral Vidiots Mr. Turner was sent to the hospital after being attack by Mrs. Turner nut bolts pancakes. He enjoy the hospital pancakes and was crying when he had to leave. Patients * Denzel Crocker * Mr. Turner * Timmy Turner Staff * Vicky (once) Appearances *Deja Vu *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! *9 Lives! *Poltergeeks *Lights Out *Viral Vidiots *The Bored Identity *Turner Back Time *Summer Bummer (mentioned) *Crockin' The House (mentioned) Category:Dimmsdale Category:Locations Category:Municipal locations